


Drag Me Down

by durinsprinces, killaidanturner



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cum Play, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, M/M, Porn, Rimming, Smut, tragic poetic fucking, what doesn't this fic have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 21:24:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5307407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/durinsprinces/pseuds/durinsprinces, https://archiveofourown.org/users/killaidanturner/pseuds/killaidanturner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is short, but it's long enough to ruin any man who wants to be ruined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drag Me Down

This is how you swallow the sea, with sheets wrapped around you and your lungs filling with water.

 

Dean’s hips are small in Aidan’s hands as he drags them upwards, holding them tight as he fucks him rough and fast.

 

Dean comes once, not too far into tonight, whining and whimpering as Aidan keeps fucking him hard, his arm wrapping around Dean's hip as he keeps nearly falling to the bed.

 

Aidan who doesn't care that Dean is exhausted, just wants Dean to remember him for days, to feel the burn in him and hope that his chest aches when he thinks about the almost mean way that Aidan holds him. That when they fuck it will remind him of supernova seas crashing through the night.

 

Aidan starts to feels close, he pulls out and starts fingering Dean. He's going to fuck him all night. See how many times he can come. Milk him dry. Tonight is like some of their other nights, it’s a way to show dominance. Dean likes to run his mouth when they all go out drinking, likes to sway his hips and see who he can get to look his way. He always watches, his eyes resting on Aidan’s as he makes movements, knowing that later when they get back on set, or back to their hotel during press that Aidan will have him pinned down and begging.

 

Dean whimpers as he grows hard again as Aidan bends down and starts tracing circles with his tongue around Dean's hole.

 

Dean twitches in Aidan's grasp, hips jerking against the top of Aidan's tongue against his hole. He cries out as Aidan reaches around and begins to jerk him off, his cock so hard and wet and sensitive.

 

"Aids, I can't, please, please." It's a mantra, one Dean has memorized. Perhaps maybe it's a prayer, and sometimes Aidan listens.

 

"Mmm," Aidan teases the inside of Dean's hole with his tongue, fingers finding his prostate and nudging it roughly. He listens to Dean cry out, his legs shaking so hard as Aidan starts to rub it over and over.

 

"You can and you will," Aidan smiles as he pulls away from Dean's ass, slipping in a third finger. "I've seen you take so much more than just this, babe. You're not getting old on me are you Deano?" Aidan strokes Dean's cock in time with the thrust of his fingers against his prostate. Aidan slips a fourth finger inside Dean.

 

Dean's bottom lip is trembling, his fingers going numb as he grips the bed sheets. He can feel Aidan smirking behind him, how much he enjoys this. He's becoming delirious, doesn't know if he should thrust back onto the fingers or forward into Aidan's hand.

 

Aidan teases over Dean's balls with his tongue, sucking one into his mouth as his hands pick up speed. Dean cries out as his hips stutter weakly, Aidan's tongue now dragging over his perineum and back up to his stretched hole. Aidan slips his thumb into Dean's ass and feels him tighten around him, a loud whine sounding so broken as Dean comes into Aidan's hand. His body burns and trembles all over.

 

"Look at you, Dean. You're a wreck," Aidan hums as he pulls his fingers free, holding Dean's hips up again as he lines his cock up and slides slowly into Dean's ass.

 

Dean sobs and cries out and whimpers. He begs. "Aids, please. I can't. Not again...." But Aidan slips his come covered fingers into Dean's begging, greedy mouth.

 

"You look best like this, Deano. Used. Well fucked. So desperate for my come you'll happily eat your own. How many times can I get you off tonight?"

 

Dean slowly sucks Aidan's fingers, he moans around them. Dean likes the rough pads of Aidan’s fingers across his tongue. His own taste mixed with Aidan. It's heady and he gots lost in it as he hollows his cheeks and sucks hard on Aidan's fingers causing him to moan. It brings a small smile to Dean's lips knowing that Aidan isn't in full control.

 

Aidan grinds against Dean's hips slowly, caught up in watching Dean suck his fingers clean. He licks his own lips and begins to thrust his fingers in and out of Dean's mouth, the same speed he's thrusting in and out of his ass. Dean thinks Aidan must have some sympathy for him and his overstimulated body. He shows his gratitude by sucking those fingers down his throat.

 

Aidan always liked it when Dean's lips would turn red and look plush around his fingers or his cock. How they would glisten with his spit. To Aidan there was very little in the world that was better than the sinful image before him. Dean knows what Aidan likes, likes it when he can take things to the back of his throat and swallow around them.

 

Aidan watches Dean swallow around his fingers, spit wetting his lips as he tongues between each digit. Aidan shudders and moves his hips a little faster. Dean cries so loudly around Aidan's fingers when Aidan grabs Dean's soft cock in his hand, jerking it quick and fast to the sounds of loud whimpers and quiet sobs around his fingers. "I can't... Aids, I can't...."

 

Dean's cock grows hard again. His cock so sensitive, not wanting to grow hard again but his body reacts to Aidan's touches. He twists his neck and looks behind him through hooded lids. Aidan's eyes are wild, pupils completely blown. He knows that Aidan is lost in his feeling, lost inside of him. It's how Aidan consumes, his lips devouring.

 

Dean always wondered what it would be like to be swallowed whole.

 

Aidan watches him for a moment, watches his whole body shake from all the stimulation. Watches Dean beg with his eyes for mercy. Watches Dean swallow his fingers over and over. Aidan pulls his fingers free from Dean's mouth and let's go of his hold on his hips as he pulls out. Dean falls to the bed, a whine on his lips as he's left empty.

 

"Aidan..."

 

"I want to see your face when I make you come again." He wants to see tears in those perfect eyes and sobs falling from Dean's perfect lips. He wants to see him torn in two. He wants to see him turned into a mess.

 

Aidan grabs him by his hips and flips him over. Dean is covered in sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead. Aidan leans down and brushes the hair out of Dean's face. "You look beautiful when you're ruined." There's the root of it, just as Dean always knew.

 

Aidan is spiteful and wants nothing more than to know that he's capable of this. The worst part is that Dean wants this, wants to know that Aidan has this power over him, to know someone can take him apart and rebuild him into something he doesn't recognize. A creature of Aidan's making.

 

Aidan trails kisses down Dean's body, he bites down on the flesh of his hips causing Dean to arch off the bed.

 

Dean presses up to Aidan's mouth, wanting to feel those teeth on his skin. Wants to feel them sink into his skin. Wants Aidan to mark every inch of him so everyone will know who Dean belongs to. Dean looks down at him as Aidan bites a mark into his thigh.

 

"You're ruined, too," Dean breathes out, his fingers reaching down to ghost through Aidan's hair.

 

Aidan stops for a moment, letting the words sink in before he bites down harder on Dean's flesh, breaking his skin. The taste of copper fills his mouth. He licks at the small indentation of his teeth on Dean's thigh. Dean moans around the pain, relishing in the fact Aidan has his blood in his mouth.

 

Dean watches Aidan licking blood off his teeth, the top of his tongue stained copper. Dean swallows but he can't keep himself from smirking down at him. "You spent too much time playing a vampire."

 

Aidan bites his other thigh just as hard and Dean moans as Aidan's tongue laves over the mark.

 

Aidan can feel his cock leaking against his own thigh, covered in precum and traces of lube. He looks up at Dean through his thick lashes to see Dean's neck exposed as he arches himself off the bed, the tight skin begging for hands wrapped around it. Dean's cock is hard again, laying against his stomach. Aidan smirks as his lips and teeth release Dean's flesh.

 

Aidan mouths his way up Dean's thigh, over his balls and to the tip of his cock. He sucks it into his mouth, listening to the whine Dean makes before he lets it go, watching it fall back to his stomach. It leaks over his skin and Aidan licks up the precum. It tastes so good mixing with Dean's blood. Aidan pulls away and slides between Dean's legs, one hand grabbing his own cock to guide back into Dean's body, the other slowly wrapping his fingers around Dean's throat.

 

He wants to feel him choke on his cries of pleasure. He wants to feel him beg for air. Beg for Aidan to fuck him harder. Make him come again. He wants to watch Dean's eyes grow hazy as he fights to breathe.

 

Aidan thrusts slowly at first, watching the way Dean's lithe frame moves in tandem with his thrusts. The sheets are pulled up around him, waves resting against his body looking like he's about to be lost to the sea. Dean breathes out, small shallow breaths, Aidan watches his chest rise and fall. His fingers tighten around Dean's throat just a little bit more, watching how his body tries to fight the crushing pressure, how his veins begin to look like maps under his skin. Aidan fucks him harder at this, angles himself so he hits Dean's prostate. Dean tries to cry out but Aidan tightens his grip.

 

And Aidan thought he looked ruined before. Dean looks like a ship wrecked on the rocks, his body littered in bruises and marks from Aidan's fingers and teeth. His body heaving for air as if he's drowning. Dean is. He's drowning in everything Aidan and when Aidan hitches one of his legs over his shoulder, bending him in half and nearly crushing him beneath his weight, he doesn't think he'd mind dying like this. Dying with the feeling of Aidan on him, Aidan inside of him.

 

Dean thinks if he survives this, survives the waves crashing around him if people will look at him and be able to tell his body was dragged along rocks.

 

Aidan's wrists, that are usually so quick and bird like rest against his throat. He tilts his head back more, welcoming more pressure. He can't speak, it would just come out a hollow rasp. Instead it's his way of welcoming the damnation, of saying, _"split me open."_ With Aidan's ever grasping fists, his brutal madness.

 

Aidan grips harder, watches his knuckles turn white as Dean's neck turns red. The contrast is striking and they're both lost in it. Lost in hues and strangled moans.

 

Dean's hands move from the sheets and reach up to drag his nails down Aidan's chest, blurry vision watching his fingers leave red marks over his skin, already beginning to fade as he runs them back up his chest. He drags them down harder. He wants to see Aidan as battered and bruised as he is. He wants them to show matching marks of possession and love and lust.

 

Aidan squeezes his fingers tight around Dean's throat, taking the last of his remaining breath away. He fucks into him fast and hard, watches Dean's eyes roll back in his head, his mouth falling upon as his body twitches and jerks for air.

 

Aidan finally lets go of his throat.

 

Dean comes undone, spilling hot, almost searing over his own stomach.

 

Aidan feels himself coming undone, the wild and almost feral part of him tearing through as he fucks Dean relentlessly. He looks at the pearly stripes on Dean's stomach, resting on his tanned skin and golden hair.

 

Dean looks up at Aidan and sees the light in his eyes mixed with the dark of his soul, pupils blown wide. His breathing is hard and ragged, each inhale burns down his throat. Dean is memorizing the slant in Aidan's brow, the fierce look that rests on his features as he keeps his eyes focused on Dean, his hips stuttering against him. Each thrust goes all the way to the hilt, he can feel the sharpness of Aidan's pelvis when it meets the soft skin of his thighs. If he could talk right now he would tell Aidan that he's haunted his thoughts since the moment he met him.

 

Instead he reaches out to Aidan's hand, the one gripping his hip and rests his fingers on it.

 

It feels almost too much to Aidan. The way Dean's fingers slide over his own. Too much, too sweet, too loving in such a moment. His chest hurts with the weight of those fingers on his. His heart thrums so painfully fast against his ribs and he wonders if its syncing up to the beat of Dean's.

 

Aidan tangles their fingers together over Dean's hips and he thrusts ever harder, listening to springs creak in an accompaniment to Dean's quiet whimpers Aidan knows he's dragging from his raw throat.

 

Aidan bends down, nosing into the red skin on Dean's neck. He sinks his teeth into his throat to muffle the sound of his cry as he comes.

 

He spills into Dean, fucks himself through the afterglow. Fucks his cum deeper into Dean, wanting it to stay there forever. He wants Dean to remember who he belongs to forever.

 

Dean's voice is hoarse, worse than Aidan has ever heard it before. He's whispering, "want this, want you forever."

 

Aidan inhales Dean sharply, his nose buried in the crook of his neck. It's sweat and salt and the remnants of his cologne. Aidan runs his tongue along the sensitive skin which earns him a shudder from the body beneath him.

 

Aidan slowly pulls out as he feels himself going soft. He rests his weight on Dean, keeping his face buried as he feels Dean's chest heaving against him.

 

Aidan runs his fingers over the bruises on Dean's throat, runs them over his adam's apple as Dean swallows around a sigh. He knows his fingers will be imprinted on Dean's neck for a while. Days. He wants to feel as bad as he knows he should. Part of him does. But he loves it. Loves how dark the marks are on his skin.

 

Dean breathes and finally gathers strength to push at Aidan's shoulders. Aidan revels in how weak he is.

 

"I'm still recovering," he rasps out quietly. "Your fat ass isn't helping."

 

Aidan makes a quiet hmph against Dean's skin before slowly rolling off of him. Aidan looks up at the ceiling, his mind spinning. There's something shaking in his bones.

 

When this first started, when they first started, Aidan thought it was about survival. That when their eyes locked for the first time they both knew. But over time he thinks that it's more so about living. It's agonizing but beautiful. It's the gentle kiss before he falls asleep, it's losing himself in breathing.

 

He feels Dean's eyes on him. This is what they do, they fuck, they make jokes and they pretend. They build walls, build traps, try to convince the other one. They lie and lie and lie.

 

Aidan bathes in the warmth of the night for the last remaining moments before it starts to turn cold. Sometimes he wonders why he does this to himself. Wonders why he gets this close to the sun and still ask why he burns.

 

He knows those azure eyes are watching him. Waiting for him to get out of bed and head out to the balcony for a smoke. Knows Dean will fall asleep in that time, his own shield against the sun.

 

Aidan moves to sit up when he feels a hand on his chest. "Stay til I fall asleep this time," Dean whispers, his voice hoarse but it can't mask the plead.

 

It's the first time Dean has asked him to stay. And as Aidan stares down at him he almost thinks of getting up anyways, but those eyes are too much, too soft and too unguarded to say no. Aidan slides down under the tangled sheets and lifts the duvet over them.

 

"Okay," he whispers back as he slots his body next to Dean's. He nuzzles his nose into his ear, kissing the skin gently. "But you better make it quick. I've got a cigarette with my name on it."

 

Dean snorts and pushes into him as he rolls over. "What cigarette doesn't?"

 

Aidan laughs, he runs his hands down his chin feeling the stubble there.

 

He looks over at Dean and it's like he's bleeding sunlight. He's as golden as they come and Aidan wonders what it will look like when a match finally strikes against him. How bright he'll burn when he explodes.

 

The darker part of Aidan wants to be the one holding the match.

 

He thinks of some bullshit line, something about the sun and the moon and tries to hold back a laugh.

 

"What?" Dean croaks out as he lifts up his head to look at Aidan.

 

"Nothing," Aidan mumbles against his skin. It's still burning hot. Aidan wonders if Dean really is the sun sometimes. "I think all your poetry books are getting to me, mate."

 

Dean sighs quietly. "You mean my two poetry books. And no one made you read them." Dean's voice sounds so wrecked in Aidan's ears.

 

Aidan feels pride swell among the shame.

 

"Mmm, right," Aidan pulls Dean just a little closer, feeling his warmth everywhere. Maybe that's what it is. Maybe Dean is the sun and he is the moon. His light is not his own. As full and bright as he is, Aidan is a reflection of Dean's light. A million reflections of Dean's light always passing over him.

 

He takes in a deep breath. It's not the first time Aidan has fell in love but he knows this time is different. It's something that he can't even admit.

 

How do you say you fell in love with a star? Fell in love with their bright? He wants to groan at how tragic it all is starting to sound. He rests his chin on top of Dean's head, taking shallow breaths.

 

Maybe if he's the moon then he can pull tidal waves, pull Dean under. He likes the image of water swallowing the sun. That at times all he can do is spit darkness. But the sun knows darkness too, it's skies aren't always filled with light.

 

"You think loudly." Dean whispers against his skin.

 

He wants to say, _"some days you're a shipwreck, some days the sun, but you're always too big for your bones."_ Instead he exhales and says, "I thought that you were supposed to be going to sleep."

 

Dean chuckles and shakes his head. "I can't sleep when I can hear the sound of your mind clicking away."

 

Aidan breathes Dean in and kisses his neck. "If you're that awake maybe you could use another orgasm," Aidan mumbles into his skin as his fingers slide between Dean's ass, teasing his wet hole.

 

Dean whimpers and Aidan moves to kiss his lips and drink him down. This is what he's going to taste like when Aidan finally drowns him one day.

 

Dean breathes out into his mouth and pulls away. "God, Aids, I don't think I can come again..." Dean slides his hand back into Aidan's hip.

 

"Then go to sleep, Deano." Aidan hesitates a moment before pulling his fingers away and slipping them into Dean's. It doesn't feel as heavy this time. But Aidan still finds it hard to breathe when he looks at them.

 

He knows that the day he drowns Dean will be the day Aidan drowns himself.

**Author's Note:**

> this was literally a freestyle texting convo between Raven and I, we just kept going back and forth and ended up with this little piece. I asked her if I could post it so everyone can see what we do in our spare time. At this point I have no idea who wrote what, but here it is in all of it's glory. Like I tagged it, tragic poetic fucking. 
> 
> follow us on tumblr at [durinsprinces](http://durinsprinces.tumblr.com/) and [killaidanturner ](http://killaidanturner.tumblr.com/)


End file.
